What She Doesn't Know
by complacently-yours
Summary: Rewritten: Harry has some new neighbors move in, and one of them just may be the key to Voldemort's destruction, or could it be Harry's. My first try at a fanfic. I deleted the story under this same name, because I've changed it around and rewritten. Pl
1. Chapter 1

**The New Family**

Ashley Marie Anton had her head pressed to the cool glass of the car window, and watched as the houses of private drive whizzed passed. Why her parents had all of a sudden decided to pick up and leave their nice comfortable house in America, and move to England was beyond her, and she wasn't very happy about it either. She fingered the silver locket her friends had given her for a going away present, and opened it to look at the smiling faces of her three best friends. She missed them so much already.

Ashley was jerked out of her thoughts by her fathers voice saying, "We're here, number 5 Private Drive, home sweet home!"

"Great" said Ashley under her breath, "I hate it already."

"What was that honey?" her mother asked.

"Oh nothing, I just love the house already" she replied smiling to her mother, who smiled back and said, "Wonderful! That's the spirit!"

Ashley tried not to gag at her mother's enthusiasm as she climbed out of the car. She opened the trunk and pulled out one of the boxes and carried it inside, so she could start to unpack her things in her new room.

"Vernon look, the new neighbors have arrived in number 5, and it looks to me like they have a daughter around Duddy's age, she's cute too." Petunia Dursley said to her husband while peering between the blinds.

"Wonderful Petunia, but how about what kind of car are they driving, and do they look rich?" Vernon asked his wife.

"I don't know what kind of car they drive, but I did hear from Mrs. Crowshaw that the new family is from America, and that the husband was a successful businessman there, but then he just quit his job and up and moved his family here." Petunia said all this very conspiratorially, as if she were letting Vernon in on a big secret.

"Interesting" Vernon, replied, "We must go over and introduce ourselves to them, and invite them to dinner, before anyone else in the neighborhood gets a chance. We'll go over…" But before Vernon could finish his sentence the sight of Harry Potter coming down the stairs stopped him.

"Boy what do you think you are doing?" Vernon spat at Harry.

"I thought I was coming downstairs to get some breakfast, what the heck does it look like I'm doing?" Harry said back. In just a few more weeks he'd be seventeen, and then he could leave this place. He had a calendar in which he marked off how many more days' he had until his birthday, and as of today there were 3 more weeks left.

"I do not except cheek from you boy" Vernon was turning purple in the face now, and Harry watched in amusement, wondering how much darker Vernon's face could get before his head popped off.

Vernon continued storming, "As punishment you will not get anything to eat until you finish weeding the garden in the back, and make sure you are not seen by the new neighbors, Now get out!"

Harry backed away from Vernon, and walked towards the back door, he wasn't hungry anyway; he had just finished eating some chocolate frogs before he came down. Harry figured the sooner he got the weeding done the sooner he could go back to reading his books, and learning how to stay alive against Voldemort when the time finally came to fight in the final battle, Harry was hoping he'd come out on top.

Ashley had finally unpacked her last box, and was enjoying the view from her window. She was looking into her next-door neighbors backyard, and was watching a boy, who looked to be about her age, and was fairly cute in her opinion, weed the backyard. She was beginning to wish that the window wasn't there anymore, so she could see the boy better without the glare, when the window shattered.

"Oh not! Not now!" She thought, things like this always happened at the wrong time. "Fix window, please fix!" She thought desperately, and suddenly, the windows shards flew back up and replaced themselves magically back in the window, and sealed together to look good as new.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Ashley thought, "I'm glad that I don't have to tell mom and dad that I broke a window again." Just then their doorbell rang, "I wonder who that could be," Ashley thought as she walked downstairs to find out who was at the door.

Vernon rang the doorbell of number 5, and stepped back to be with Petunia and Dudley, who was holding a very large cake, and was wearing a bored expression on his face, wishing he were "playing" with Piers. The door opened suddenly revealing a man and woman. The man was wearing khaki shorts and a black t-shirt, with flip flops on, he had short blonde hair, and looked to be around 6 ft. tall, he seemed to be in his late 30's or early 40's, all in all he was a handsome guy. The woman on the other hand was wearing cream capris with a pink t-shirt, and cute pink sandals to go with the outfit. She had strawberry blonde hair that was medium length, but was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Hi we're the Dursley's!" Vernon said after he had taken in their appearance.

"I'm Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia, and our son Dudley. We live right next door to you in number 4."

"Wonderful!" The man replied back, "I'm Nathan Anton, and this is my wife Judy, and …oh, here she is" Nathan said as Ashley stepped from around the door in front of her parents, "this is our daughter Ashley."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

Dudley had to agree with his mother this time, that girl; Ashley Anton was a very pretty. She had long straight brown hair that was highlighted with different shades of blonde. She was tall and thin, the thin look that told you she was active and healthy. She had a pretty face, an easy smile, and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was tan, from spending time out in the sun. All in all, Dudley knew he wanted her, and he was hoping he'd get the chance tonight, when she and her parents came over for dinner.

Dudley was jerked away from his thoughts, by the loud booming voice of his father, "Boy, get down here now!"

Harry came walking down the stairs, but stopped on the last step, and looked at Vernon and replied, "What do you want this time?"

Vernon began to turn red in the face, as he tried to calm his raging temper. "We are having the new neighbors over for dinner tonight, and we don't want you screwing things up. They know nothing about you, in fact they don't know you exist, and I want to keep it that way. Therefore, you will be staying in your room all night tonight, pretending you do not exist. Am I understood?" Vernon looked at Harry through narrowed eyes, as though he were trying to kill Harry with his stare.

"Perfectly" Harry finally replied, and began to walk up the stairs back to his bedroom, and his books.

Right before he shut the door to his room, Vernon had one last thing to say. "Remember this time no funny business I don't want another disaster like the Mason's."

"Alright" Harry said as he pulled his door shut.

Ashley picked up the salad they were bringing over to the Dursley's and followed her parents out the door and down the street to their next-door neighbors front door. She was looking forward to meeting the other boy she had seen working in the Dursley's backyard that day. She had put on a pair of khaki capris, and wore a black t-shirt and flip-flops. She had straightened her hair, and had her ends slightly flipped out, so you could see all the layers in her hair, and her make-up was done, in her opinion, perfectly.

As they reached the door her father rang the doorbell, and almost immediately, it was opened by Dudley who ushered them in.

"Welcome to our home" Vernon said, as he made a sweeping gesture with his hand, indicating the small living room.

"Thanks for inviting us" Nathan replied.

"Yes, it was very kind of you" Judy added.

"It's our pleasure, it's so nice to have neighbors again, I'm sure we'll get to be such good friends." Vernon responded.

After Vernon's last line, things became very quiet and awkward. Ashley's parents had smiles on their faces, that looked very forced, and the smiles on the Dursley's faces looked very fake.

Finally Ashley came striding forward and said, "We brought a salad, where would you like me to put it Mrs. Dursley?"

"Oh, isn't this marvelous, you shouldn't have" Petunia said looking at Judy, then looking at Ashley she continued, "Dudley will take you to the kitchen, and show you where to put it, the rest of us will go into the dining room."

Ashley followed Dudley back to the kitchen where she set the salad down, and then followed him into the dining room.

As they were getting ready to eat, Ashley looked around and noticed that the boy she had seen earlier that day was missing. She turned to Vernon and said, "Isn't there another boy that lives in this house?"

Immediately Vernon's face began to turn purple as he said between gritted teeth "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason really, I just saw a boy working in your backyard today, and assumed that you had another son."

If Vernon's face could have looked like a plum, then that's what his face would have looked like at that very moment, as he answered, "No, he's not our son, he's our nephew. We took him in when he was one, just after his parent's died. We tried to raise him just as we did Dudley, but he turned out bad anyway. He's very troubled."

"Oh" Ashley said, a little surprised. He had seemed perfectly normal to her when she was watching him. "Well, isn't he coming down for dinner?" She asked, noting just how uncomfortable this line of questioning was making the Dursley's, and enjoying every moment of it.

"He doesn't do well around strangers" Vernon replied hastily, "He'll eat later."

"We don't mind" Ashley responded.

"Yeah, let the boy come down and eat, we'll be fine" Nathan added in support of his daughter.

Vernon stood up and mumbled, "I'll go get him then, won't take but a minute" and left.


End file.
